


Rain

by therainydayhero



Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealousy, rain is romantic, the word 'love' is used a lot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainydayhero/pseuds/therainydayhero
Summary: Sonia has been madly in love with Akane for a year.Akane is... torn
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind & Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881121
Kudos: 24





	Rain

Sonia Nevermind was madly in love.

A year ago, she had met Akane Owari and a year later, at the same place, at Hope’s Peak entrance ceremony, she was crazy in love with her.  
Every time she saw Akane’s face, Sonia’s soul lit up. She could feel her cheeks warm up and her lips form a smile, just by themselves. She felt like she was floating on pink, fluffy clouds every time she talked to Akane. Every time Akane said her name, Sonia couldn’t help but to think that it rolled perfectly over Akane’s tongue. She couldn’t help but want to kiss her perfect lips.

Sonia couldn’t help but to feel like she got stabbed every time she saw Akane talking to Nekomaru Nidai. She saw how Akane’s eyes lit up every time, and she noticed that because that was exactly how Sonia’s eyes looked every time she talked to Akane. She noticed that Nekomaru’s eyes did the same, and Sonia could wish she was in Nekomaru’s situation.  
Sonia knew that Akane was in love with Nekomaru, and she hated it.

She hated Nekomaru.

She hated Akane.

But actually, she didn’t. How could she hate Nekomaru? He was so nice to everyone, always tried to push everyone a little bit further. A little bit closer to their edge, just to extend that edge. Nekomaru was the glue that kept together their class.

And Akane… she was just the happiness in everyone's lives. 

Especially in Sonia’s. 

Sonia didn’t talk about this. She didn’t want anyone to know. Because, it could eventually lead to Akane, and then their friendship would be over. She didn’t think Akane would care that much, maybe be a little weird about it for a few days, but Sonia wouldn’t be able to show her face to anyone. 

So that was what she did. She kept it a secret. 

Sonia understood that maybe someone must have understood by now. Maybe Nagito, who loved Hajime? Maybe Chiaki, who has nobody to love? Maybe Nekomaru, who also loved Akane?

Sonia had never thought about being in love before. She had a lot to do, learning about how to one day rule her kingdom. She had never experienced love, except the love for her people. But Sonia knew that that kind of love was not the type people always talked about. She wasn’t an idiot, or some exotic animal. Sonia had of course dreamed about a few times, but in those dreams, it was always a man next to her, on a second throne. Hers were always out of gold, and his were of silver.

His face was never clear, but now Sonia actually had a face to put there. Now, she dreamed about Akane and her ruling Novoselic. that might sound lame, but Sonia wasn’t the type to have… wet dreams. She didn’t want one, she had never had on, and if she were to have one, she would never talk about. 

Like a certain person in her class always does. 

And that certain person only talks about his wet dreams about her, because it’s all he seems to have, and Sonia is uncomfortable with this. She never speaks up, and the only one who has ever confronted her on this issue is Akane. 

It was a rainy evening. Sonia and Akane were standing outside the gym and Sonia was holding an umbrella. 

“Yo, Sonia,” Akane said. “Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable when Kazuichi talks about those things he dreams about? I’m not saying it’s wrong to have such dreams, you and Kazuichi may be dating?”

“No, we are not dating,” Sonia looked at the ground. “And yes, it does make me kind of uncomfortable.”

Akane was looking at Sonia’s umbrella avoiding Sonia’s eyes. “Well, I could beat him up if you wanna,”

“No, please don’t,” Sonia chuckled, and met Akane’s gaze, and realized she was serious. “I’m going to talk to him,”

“Good,” Akane smiled and patted her on the head. A stupid thing they did instead of hugging, because Akane didn’t seem to like hugs, and Sonia always got all flustered when she did it. 

Sonia smiled. “Maybe you should go in? I’m starting to freeze, so I’d like to head to my dorm,” 

Akane nodded and looked away. “Bye,”

Sonia always thinks it would have been such a good moment to kiss her, but as the coward she is (and maybe Akane too), she never did it. 

But if Akane texted her, Sonia would always reply. 

If Akane called, no matter the time, Sonia would pick up the phone.

If Akane wanted a shoulder to cry on, Sonia would offer hers. 

If Akane wanted to celebrate her getting together with Nekomaru, Sonia would dry her tears and celebrate with her.

If Akane in this moment texted her and told her to come outside the gym, Sonia would run down there. 

Even if it was raining.

Even if it was snowing.

Sonia would always meet Akane outside the gym.

And Akane stood there, waiting for Sonia. Beautiful as always, with her brown hair out, and training clothes on. She looked perfectly normal, and Sonia loved that. 

“Hello,”

“Yo,” Akane looked at the ground, and then sniffed in the air. “It isn’t raining.”

“No, it isn’t,”

“It's going to,” 

“Well, perfect for a romantic kiss with Nekomaru, don’t you think?” Sonia smiled, as her heart broke while saying that.

“I guess…” Akane looked Sonia in the eyes. “If I still liked him, I totally would,”

“Oh, so you don’t like him anymore? That’s a shame, you looked so cute together,” Sonia smiled. 

“The one I liked is much cuter,” Akane said, still looking Sonia right in the eyes 

“Oh my, who could it be?” Sonia chuckled. 

Akane smiled with the left corner of her lip. “Cute, but pretty oblivious,”

Sonia stopped breathing. 

She couldn’t mean?

Or could she?

**Author's Note:**

> uhm... didn't mean it to end like that


End file.
